A Collection of Lucaya Prompts
by rumbarrelsandships
Summary: a collection of prompts my tumblr followers asked me to write.
1. Chapter 1

prompt- post rilucas break up- lucas realizes that he wants to be with maya but she keeps pushing him away so he has to convince her that its always been her

 _god._

he's never been this tired.

never been so tired of life. of everything.

He lies on his bed, crumpled into himself, knees to his chin and lazily watches the sunset, streams of shades of yellow and orange piercing through his windows, lighting the room. The sun looks as if it's melting into the Hudson River, like liquid gold.

He hears vague and unintelligible sounds drifting to his room from his mom pottering about the kitchen but mostly they wash over him. He is out of focus, not really there, his mind elsewhere.

He thinks of blonde tips of hair, blowing in the wind, the pink and orange sky a perfect backdrop to what seemed to Lucas like Maya's constant photoshoot of life. He smiles a little at the memory, wondering if there would be a follow up to that day. hopefully.

His vision shifts back into focus, the photo of the six of them coming to the forefront. Maya was on his back, him looking up at her with his head thrown backwards in laughter, Riley and Farkle's tongues blue from the ice pops they had eaten and Izzy with Zay in the background with equal joyous and knowing smiles at the pairs.

Just because him and Riley had broken up 3 weeks ago didn't mean it didn't still hurt.

He was conflicted. Even though Riley and he had dated for a year, lucas and maya never seemed to stop their teasing or banter with each other even if it might of been considered flirting with one another before ski lodge. They never outright changed their relationship by any means and stayed the best friends they had always been, the only difference being he would go to Riley's house and kiss her rather than go to watch a marathon of Say Yes To The Dress with Maya.

He didn't quite realise he loved maya so much until riley pointed it out.

And now she won't even speak to him. Not a word.

And he has no fucking clue how to make it better.

He was sick of pretending, waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting for life to come and wake him up and tell him what to do. Sick of wanting the past and the good ole' days to come back. He needed to be with her. He needed to be distracted by her wonderful glow and radiance because he didn't really know where else to go without her. He was lost.

He didn't want to pressure her, didn't want to make her fall back even more away from him, but beyond any doubt he knew he loved her. And he knew that it was stupid to say that he loved her but it was completely and utterly true, he loved her, plain and simple. In every way. It was the purest and most refined emotion he felt in his whole body and amongst the haze of his emotions which he needed to figure out, one singular emotion has guided him through his teenage mistaken years. love.

His feet fall to the floor with a new found determination and quickly shuffle down the stairs of his house with a weak and quick excuse uttered to his mother, he rushes out the door, his coat in his hand. He hurries down his street, and as he gets closer and closer to her his footsteps gets faster and faster, until he is running, panting, his feet a blur below him.

He stops at her gate, his reflection staring at him in her window. Wild hair, cheeks red and hands cold. He takes a deep breath and knocks on the red painted door. After what seems a blink of an eye, her mother appears from inside. Her features crease in surprise and hope and without a word she steps aside to motion for him to come in. His heavy boots stomp into her corridor and he slips his snow covered coat off and onto the rail. He silently thanks her and takes the first few steps upstairs. Katy grabs his wrist, forcing him to turn around.

"Be careful with her, yeah?" she asks, her voice low and brewing in emotion

"Of course" he breathes out, giving her a nod.

She releases his hand and he races up the stairs. Her door is creaked open, allowing him a view of her painting, fingertips dashed with green paint and studying her canvas. He smiles to himself and steps into her room, her none the wiser from the gargantuan headphones covering her ears, blasting music.

He kisses her on the cheek, her paintbrush sent flying into the air and her lips letting out a yelp of surprise. The headphones slip off her ears and lay around her neck.

"holy shit lucas, what are you- jesus christ, don't do that!" she exclaims, hitting him in the shoulder.

"sorry" he smirks.

"seriously, jesus lucas. what are you doing here?"

"I have something to tell you"

"Well I'm not really in the mood huckleberry, I'm kinda in a no-lucas-contact state right now" she grumbles while picking up the paintbrush from the rug.

"I promise it's important"

"unless it's about you getting back together with Riley, I really don't care" she spits out, turning back to her painting.

"I love you."

She pauses, her paintbrush hovered in the air, momentarily suspended.

"It's always been you, maya"

She turns around, her eyes softening.

"you don't mean that lucas. I know you don't, and that's okay"

He bends down to her level, eyes searing into one another. His fingers brush her cheek, the pads of his fingertips resting behind her ear, caught with some tresses of her blonde hair.

"you think I don't mean it after all this time?" he asks, his eyebrows drooping.

She shrugs and looks down at her feet.

"Trust me when I say I love you, my shortstack" he says, his eyes creasing with a smile, raising her chin to meet his gaze once again.

Her eyes shift from one emotion to the next, hesitation apparent to Lucas. He reaches in and softly kisses her, tenderly, with her eyelashes brushing up against his cheek.

He keeps his eyes closed, resting his forehead on hers and inhaling deeply before his lips being captured by her.

"I love you too. I always have. Always will" she breathes out, finally looking deep into his eyes, a small smile on her face.

he's glad love hurts sometimes, because without it, he would never be able to tell what's most important to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: I was wondering if you could write Lucas and Maya running into each other at Topanga's and he compliments a sketch she's drawing and they're both kinda flirting with each other. Thanks!

The atmosphere in Topanga's was festive to say the least. Riley had clearly been given all control of the decorations and utilised them to the best of her ability, which was really only a red, green and gold vomit of glitter. Customers bustled around the busy cafe and the chatter around the room could be heard on the street outside.

Just as Topanga handed a scone and latte to a customer of the counter, the bell at the door rang to signify another customer had entered the cafe. She gave a sigh of frustration at another customer adding to the already swamped area but raised her head to meet the eyes of a familiar face. Lucas.

She immediately connected the boy to looking for where Maya, sitting alone, was. Topanga had allowed her months ago to come into the cafe whenever she needed to or get away from anything and Topanga would fix her a spot alone and a danish pastry.

Maya was deep in thought, not acknowledging her surroundings and only breaking her gaze from her sketchbook to occasionally take another shade of pencil from the array in the pack she had got from Lucas for her birthday.

He slowly approached her from behind, putting his hands on her shoulders in one swift motion resulting in Maya jumping and having the living shit scared out of her.

She hit him on the shoulder in payback but he just smiled and plops down in the seat next to her. She pulls her sketchbook closer to her chest in subtlety to try and shield whatever she was sketching from Lucas but failed miserably. He grabbed it out of her hands without so much of a protest from Maya as he raised it above her head and out of her reach.

Topanga sneaked towards them in a not-so-sly way of listening into their conversation, I mean, she needed the distraction, right?

"That's a good looking guy you're sketching there Shortstack"

"Yeah, if you consider good looking a nerd who wears a star wars shirt and fanboys about comic books every other minute" Maya brushes off.

"Well I think I must be attractive since you've spent what? 6 hours on drawing me?" he fires back with a smirk, placing the sketchbook back down again on the table.

"I'm disgusted that you think I'd spend that amount of time on you" she says, quickly snatching back the sketchbook

He flashes her a boyish grin and takes a chunk out of her danish pastry while Maya pouts at him.

"So that's how it is Shortstack. My piercing green eyes not good enough for you?" he asks between chews.

"Yup. And your eyes aren't even that green anyway" Maya says, scrunching up her nose in retort.

"Are you sure? I'm surprised, especially since you seem to stare at me longingly in lunch." He finishes, with a dopey smile full of pastry.

Maya turned bright red, clearly embarrassed and slumped further down into her chair.

"For the record, I don't stare, I _observe._ And I only did it that one time because you had chocolate on your nose"

"Sure. Wasn't like I'm the most handsome guy you actually have a chance with" he says with immediate regret, eyes bigger than golf balls.

Maya grins wickedly, shimmying up into full posture.

"Oh? I have a chance with you?"

"That's not what I meant" he says, his turn to be beetroot red.

"Really? So what did you mean?" she asks, her playful self in full force, head turning slightly to the side, eyes squinting.

"Um… I meant uh…friendship! yeah friendship wise. I mean look at your other options….yikes…." he trails off, staring at his feet.

"Right….not like I don't have Farkle and Zay…."

He coughs to hide his bashfulness and Topanga takes that as her cue to step in.

"Hope you enjoyed it Maya" Topanga comments while picking up the plate the danish pastry was on and wiping up the flakes from the table.

"Oh, I did, Huckleberry here probably ate more of it than me though"

"Oh I know" Topanga replies, a smirk thrown at the both of them and their confused looks.

 _Hm. She'll have to keep an eye on those two._


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt: Can you do a Lucaya fic where Maya and Lucas are fooling around and Cory catches them and doesn't know they're together and freaks out on Lucas for pressuring Maya or something but it's Mayas idea. Idk, just make it yours, I trust you.

* * *

I mean it wasn't entirely their fault.

They had waited until the ever looming dark cloud that was Shawn left the house, waited until it was deadly silent and waited some more for good measure.

They had waited so long for this moment, so to be quite honest they didn't really pay attention to their surroundings once they had removed their clothes.

It was just _really bad luck_ when Cory slammed the front door and wandered about calling out for Shawn. Both their eyes widened to the size of golf balls in panic and they quickly scrambled away from each other, throwing different garments at each other in hopes of looking semi-decent in the case of if Cory came to Maya's room in query of where Shawn was.

But either Cory had feet made of clouds or they were just being too loud to notice, but Cory had rushed up the stairs in acknowledgement of the noises drifting out of Maya's room and turned the cream doorknob into Maya's room and was agape in the doorway, staring at the two half-dressed.

It was deadly silent, the only sound was Cory's growing disgruntled breathing and the cars rushing past outside. Nor Maya or Lucas moved an inch, not sure what to do.

Maya moved to say something, "Mr Matthews I can explain-" but Cory silenced her with a painful expression and a raised hand.

Instead of focusing on Maya in his gaze, he turned to Lucas with an angry frown.

"Lucas, I thought better of you. Pressuring Maya into something when you're not even together? _Have you no respect for yourself? Or Riley?"_ His voice becoming more punctual with every word.

Lucas looked at his feet, unsure of how to respond.

"Look at me Lucas! This is not okay! How do you think Riley will feel? And you should never, and I mean never pressure someone into doing something for _your own personal pleasure!"_ His nose wrinkling as he said the last few words _._

Lucas looked over at Maya, who had an equally unsure expression painted on her face.

Cory stepped towards Lucas, and even though Lucas war far bigger than him, Cory still dominated over Lucas.

"If you ever come here again, touch Maya again or even think about her again, you will receive a less friendly visit from Shawn and me" Cory stated, poking Lucas in the chest after every word.

That's when Maya had seen enough, and planted herself firmly between the two bristling men in determination.

She raised her head to look up at Cory and quirked a brow.

"Wow Matthews, I'm surprised-" Maya started, but she was cut off by Cory's incessant behaviour "-Stay out of this Maya, it has nothing to do with you" Cory said dismissively.

"No, you're going to listen to _me,_ Matthews. First of all, I frankly find it quite disgusting that you seem to have a problem with me doing what _I_ choose to do outside of a relationship. It is _my_ choice what I want to do with _my_ body and I can do or not do any act I please if decide I want to, and Lucas had no ploy in trying to pressure me into doing any such acts, in fact, I was the one who suggested it, so to assume that he was pressuring me into doing something I didn't want to do and I was complacent, honestly is hurtful that you think so little of me." She continued.

"Second of all, why should it matter what Lucas and I do outside of our school lives to Riley. Yes she's my best friend but that does not mean she has any control over what I think or do of who I want to spend time with or talk to, and if it did hurt her that me and Lucas were together, which it doesn't, I would make the decision in a heartbeat to make sure she's comfortable with me and Lucas spending time together."

"Yeah but-" Cory started

"-Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking. To threaten Lucas when I'm right in front of him is repulsive. You don't get to control who I speak to. And if someone ever was to say or do anything that you're insinuating Lucas is, Lucas would probably be the first person to sort them out rather than you, so you have no authority to intimidate him into spending less time with me." She finishes, breathless.

Cory is left speechless and he slowly recoils away from Lucas and the doorway.

Maya slowly turns towards Lucas, expecting to meet a furrowed brow and a disappointed look but instead was met with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"That's my girl" He says, tucking his hand under her ear and bringing her face inches from his, planting a quick peck on her lips in gratitude.


End file.
